The Girl Who Escaped (Hera's Destiny)
by EmilyLily
Summary: A girl sees her parents executed for sorcery. Gaius helps her flee the city. 13 years later Arthur & Merlin rescue a young woman. But Merlin knows that there is something powerful about this stranger. What is her story? Does she mean good or ill for Camelot? And what does her arrival mean for Merlin & his destiny? Set between S1 and S2 (Hopefully up until end S5)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~ The Girl Who Escaped ~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin**

The forest was still and peaceful as the rays of early sunlight filtered through the heavily leafed trees. The only movement came from two figures moving in the undergrowth. A woman with tousled dark hair and look of pale fear on her face was leading a small child through the dense foliage of the forest floor.

"Where are we going, mother?" The little girl asked, looking at her mother with curiosity in her wide grey amber eyes. The woman turned and looked at her daughter, quickly masking the fear that was causing her heart to hammer painfully against her ribs. Crouching down to where her eyes were level with her daughter's, the woman spoke in soothing tones.

"I need you to hide here for a while, until nightfall." She said, fighting back tears which threatened to cascade down her cheeks at any moment.

"Like a game?" The little girl asked, her eyes brightening slightly.

"Yes, like a game." The woman nodded, forcing a smile. Pulling her daughter close, she kissed her softly on her forehead. "I love you, my darling." Without another word, she straightened up, and making sure her daughter was safely out of sight, walked briskly away towards the looming shadow of Camelot castle. At least they wouldn't find Hera.

The girl waited until the night drew in, like a great dark cape being drawn across the sky, engulfing everything in shadows. Still her mother did not arrive. Had she forgotten her?

Not wanting to be out alone any longer, Hera stood up and sprinted her way back towards the castle. As she approached the gigantic stone walls, she heard the unmistakable beat of drums. Her curiosity increasing, Hera went towards the noise and saw a large crowd of people all stood, watching something. Hera quietly nuzzled her way through the crowd to see what they were watching. The sight that met her eyes made her blood freeze in her veins. High up on a pyre of wood and branches, bounded to two tall stakes were her mother and father.

"This man and woman have been found guilty of the crime of using sorcery. For their crime they are to be burned at the stake." The harsh, merciless voice of the King, Uther Pendragon rang out across the square. Hera barely heard his words as she saw a man dressed all in black advance towards her parents with a burning torch.

"NO!" Hera screamed, all eyes turned to her and the man in black jerked a gloved hand at her.

"Seize her!" He cried; the guards began to advance towards her, holding their swords menacingly.

"Run Hera! Run!" Her mother screamed, pulling at her bonds. Giving her mother one last desperate look, Hera span round and made for the square entrance, but it was barred by guards, spinning around again, Hera sprinted out of the square and into the depths of the castle.

She ran blindly, fear driving her on. She did not know this part of castle; she knew they would catch her eventually. Just as she was feeling her hope fade away, she found herself pulled aside and a hand was clamped over her mouth. Turning, Hera met the wizened face of the court physician, Gaius.

"Shh! Come with me, hurry." Hurriedly, they went back to Gaius' cramp, dark chambers. Once inside, Hera turned to the old man with tears streaming down her face.

"What do we do? We have to help them." She cried, rushing back towards the door, but Gaius managed to pull her back just in time and brought his eyes level to hers.

"Your parents are lost. We have to get you safely out of Camelot." He said as he began to busy himself with packing some leftover bread and blankets into a leather pouch. All of a sudden there was a sharp knock at the door and the husky voice of a guard interrupted the silence.

"Open up!" Gaius turned to Hera with a look of horror on his face; quickly he steered her towards the door of the spare room.

"Stay in there and stay silent." He whispered urgently. Once he was sure Hera was safe, he opened the door. A surly guard strode in accompanied by a sinister – looking figure in a black cloak and hat.

"Good evening Gaius, there has been an escapee, a young girl. Have you seen her?" The dark figure asked, as he stepped around the room, surveying it with a black and cynical stare.

"I am afraid to say I cannot help you Ariedian." Gaius answered coolly. He had never cared for the man and his dislike was growing with each second that Ariedian remained in his chambers.

"Pity. Well if you do, do not hesitate to inform me. I would hate for the little girl to be harmed." He said humourlessly and with a final swish of his cloak, he strode from the room, the guard not far behind him. Closing the door swiftly behind them, Gaius leaned against it sighing deeply. They were safe for now, but the longer the girl remained in the city, the more dangerous it would be. For all of them.

Gaius removed Hera from her hiding space and as quietly as they could, they made their way to the stables. All the while Hera attempted to block out the sound of the fire blazing in the distance.

Once in the stables, Gaius brought out a large bay gelding and saddled him quickly and helped Hera to seat herself in the saddle.

"Here is enough food and water for four days and some money to help you on your way." Gaius said gently as he passed her the leather pouch, which she quickly strapped to the side of her saddle. "Get out of the city and don't look back; ride as far away as you can. Good luck." He whispered, knowing that his words were inadequate for what had happened. Hera nodded, feeling huge gratitude well up in her heart for the physician's kindness.

"Thank you Gaius, I will never forget this." She promised and with a nudge of her heels, the gelding sped off into the night. Gaius stared after them and silently prayed to the heavens that she remained safe and made it far enough away from the city walls.

13 years later

"You are an utter idiot Merlin!" A young blonde man said angrily as he and his raven – haired manservant rode through the forest. "I ask you to wait quietly for my signal, but no you had to come charging through like a wild boar." He muttered irritably. Merlin struggled not to roll his eyes, the prince's hunting day had not been going at all well so far and he had decided to vent his irritation on Merlin, as usual.

"That deer was already running away and if it wasn't for your shouting –" Merlin began, but he stopped short as Arthur pointed a finger at him, with a face like thunder.

"I swear Merlin, one more word –" But Merlin did not get to hear the rest of the Prince's threat as his words were interrupted by a piercing scream that rang throughout the forest and chilled them both to the bone.

"What was that?!" Merlin asked worriedly. Not answering him, Arthur spurred his forwards towards the source of the noise.

They soon stopped at the edge of a lake, quietly Arthur and Merlin dismounted and crept towards the lake, still concealed but some hedges; what they saw made them both shocked and angry. Across the water, on the opposite edge were two burly looking men, who were trying to force a smaller figure into the water. The smaller was putting up quite a fight, but it was clear that she was not going to win. As the men managed to force the woman's head under the water, Arthur raised his crossbow and fired. The arrow missed its target, but succeeded in distracting the men as they unsheathed their weapons and, abandoning the woman, they advanced towards the Prince.

"Merlin, get the girl." Arthur ordered as he ran towards the two men, drawing his own sword as he went.

Not waiting another moment, Merlin ran into the waters and swam towards the figure that was quickly sinking below the pale blue surface. Taking a gulp of air, Merlin dived under the water, and managed to grab a hold of the figure and pulled her to the surface.

By the time Merlin had reached the shore, Arthur had succeeded in killing one of the men, whilst the other was fast retreating; soon his figure was lost among the trees.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked as he looked at the woman in Merlin's arms. Merlin placed her down on the ground and bent his ear to her mouth.

"She's still breathing." He answered quickly. Now that they saw her close up, they could see that she was not that old. She had to be nineteen at most; her dark auburn hair was plastered to her face and her dark eye – lids showed many nights of lost sleep and she was dressed in clothes that were too small for her and had several rips and tears.

"We have to get her back to Camelot and get her to Gaius." Arthur said hurriedly as he lifted the girl off the ground and placed her on the saddle in front of him. Soon they were riding back towards Camelot at speed. But as Merlin rode through the woods, a single thought kept swirling around in his brain – he had felt something powerful about this girl. Whoever she was, whatever she was, she was not ordinary.

**Hi guys – I hope you like this. So – what effect will Hera have on Camelot? Please read and review – Thanks – Em xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~ The Audience She Had Dreaded ~

The journey back to Camelot was a subdued one, as Merlin and Arthur galloped their horses on, the stranger swaying limply with the movement of the horse.

As they clattered into the courtyard of the castle, there was a great flurry of movement as a number of knights descended on them and helped Arthur to carry the girl off towards Gaius' chambers, Merlin close behind.

Gaius was tending to a young peasant boy who had cut a deep wound in his hand whilst helping with the harvesting.

"Take this to dull the pain. If it becomes infected come and see me again." The physician instructed him. Just as the boy got up to leave, there was a tremendous _BANG _from the far side of the room as the door burst open and two guards carrying an unconscious figure strode in, closely accompanied by Arthur and Merlin.

"Gaius, we found this girl – two bandits attacked her." Arthur informed the physician as the two guards placed the stranger carefully on the spare table and promptly left the chambers.

Arthur and Merlin waited patiently as Gaius performed the necessary examinations. After a few moments, the physician turned to the two men and Merlin was relieved to see that despite his serious expression, there was a small glimmer of hope in his wizened eyes.

"The water entered her lungs, but not enough to do any permanent damage." He said, casting a look back at the girl, who was now breathing more easily. "She should recover in the next few days." Arthur gave a curt nod, stepping towards Gaius and putting a grateful hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Gaius. Please inform me when she wakes; Father will probably want an audience with her." With that, he walked briskly from the room, leaving Gaius and Merlin alone.

"Are you alright?" The physician asked his charge in a concerned tone. Merlin nodded, his mind still swimming. He had seen the look of shock that had flitted across his mentor's face as he had laid eyes on the girl and it had added to his already growing confusion.

"Merlin, I have told you many times before that you are a terrible liar." Gaius replied with a wry smile. Merlin looked down, which question should he ask first?

"Do you…do you know her?" Gaius looked up, momentarily startled, before returning to his work and trying hard to keep his voice even.

"I do not recall her. Why do you ask?" Merlin shook his head, he knew Gaius was lying, but he also knew that if he was keeping a secret it was probably for good reason and not his place to question.

"I just wondered, you have met many. I just wondered what a complete stranger would be doing so close to Camelot." Merlin murmured before stepping over to the girl. Once again he felt that sense of power that just seemed to radiate off her like physical heat. Now that he looked at her closer, he could see she was very pretty; she had pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the dim lights of the physician's chambers and dark auburn tresses which hung in matted tendrils around her face.

"Merlin?" Gaius' voice brought Merlin back to reality with a thump and he looked around to see his mentor giving him a questioning look.

"I said that I think you should have some dinner and then get off to bed. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." Merlin nodded and sat down at the table as Gaius but his meal in front of him.

It was much later, as Gaius was blowing out the numerous candles and preparing to settle down for the night when a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Gaius…" Turning on the spot, he saw that the girl had woken up and was lifted her head off the pillow in order to look at him. As he looked at her again, he felt the familiar stab of worry.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, her voice becoming a little stronger.

"You were rescued from bandits by Arthur Pendragon." Instantly her eyes widened with pure horror.

"Arthur rescued me…that means Uther will want an audience. Gaius I can't! I can't stand before that man!" Her voice rising as desperation crept into her eyes and flooded her face.

"Do not concern yourself with that now. Get some sleep." He instructed in a firm voice. Once he was sure that she was once again asleep, Gaius sat down heavily in a nearby chair and rubbed his temples. He could not imagine what the girl must be feeling. He had always warned Uther that his harsh actions would return to haunt him someday and now it seemed that they had.

XXX

When Merlin stumbled down the steps into Gaius' chambers the next morning, he was surprised to see that the girl was sitting up and drinking from a small cup that Gaius had handed her.

"Good Morning." Gaius welcomed him, setting down a bowl of porridge for Merlin.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Merlin directed the question at the girl who gave him a small timid smile.

"Much better thank you." After a moment, she spoke again, this time in a far more sincere tone. "I believe I have a lot to be grateful to you for, I know you were the one to pull me out of the water. I owe you my life." Merlin was taken aback, how could she have known that he was the one to pull her from the lake? He was sure she had been unconscious.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you are recovering." But before another word could be spoken, an angry shout echoed through the halls and almost shook the wooden door.

"MERLIN!" Next moment, the Prince strode into the room, giving Merlin a very dark look.

"I know, I'm late." Merlin said hurriedly, standing up, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry; I have had more than enough time to get used to it." Suddenly the sight of the girl, who was surveying the events with a suppressed expression of humour.

"How are you feeling?" The Prince's tone at once became far more polite and mature.

"Much improved sire, I am indebted to you." She replied, trying to force down the laughter that was bubbling in the depths of her chest.

"It was nothing; if you are feeling well enough, the King wishes you to have an audience with him." Arthur said in an authoritative tone, but Merlin swore he detected a hint of concern in his voice, as if he believed that the girl should not be made to stand before the King in her current state. The girl however nodded, although her hands had started to shake a little at the mention of Uther.

"Of course, I am ready whenever the King wishes." Arthur nodded, but his expression became stern once more as his gaze fell on Merlin.

"I expect you in my chambers at once – I have no armour, no belt and no sword." Then turning sharply, he walked from the room and down the hall.

"Well I'd better go. I hope your audience with the King goes well…" He faltered, realising that he had not asked her name. "I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"It's Hera." She answered with a smile that made Merlin's heart flutter involuntarily.

"I hope your audience with the King goes well, Hera."

"MERLIN!" The young man gave an apologetic look as he ran out of the room towards the call of the angry Prince. At last, Hera let a small chuckle escape her lips.

XXX

The Throne Room was packed and as Hera stood in the middle of it, she felt that this number of eyes was not going to help her anxiety one little bit.

Then all fell silent as the King walked up to his throne and sat upon it followed by Lady Morgana and Arthur; all the while, Uther surveyed Hera with a look that made her feel as if he was staring straight through her. Remembering her manners, she curtsied low to the floor, her eyes averted.

"Rise. What is your name, girl?" He asked in a voice with the coldness of fresh steel.

"Hera, my lord." She replied, forcing herself to keep looking at the King.

"I hear my son saved you from bandits." Hera nodded.

"Yes, my lord, they wanted my money, when I refused, they tried to take it by force." This sparked murmurs among the audience; bandits were not unusual on the outskirts of the city, but their actions were still horrific.

"You have no family, no parents?" Hera clenched her jaw, she had planned her reply to this carefully in her head, but it did not make it any easier to say.

"No, they died in the Plague; I fled the city, I hoped to find a life for myself." As she said this, her parents screams echoed clearly in her head and she desperately tried to block them out.

"Yes the Plague took many lives," Uther mused as he thought over all the bodies that had been lined up in the streets, the memories still haunted him to this day. "Did you find a life once you left?"

"I found work in places, I worked with remedial medicines, but the world does not take kindly to parentless children." The King sat back in his throne, his face thoughtful and Hera felt her heart beat faster as she awaited his verdict.

"You may stay for a while, I am sure Gaius could find some work for you." Uther said, addressing his physician.

"Yes, my lord, I am always grateful of willing assistants." Hera gave Gaius a grateful nod.

"I want to hear you have been earning your keep girl, or I may be forced to rethink my decision. Dismissed." Hera gave a final curtsey as Uther swept from the room and the audience began to disperse, muttered quietly amongst themselves. Suddenly, Hera became aware of a voice beside her. Turning, she came face to face with a very pretty woman with dark skin and black curly hair that spiralled around her face.

"My name is Guinevere, although most just call me Gwen," She introduced herself, shaking Hera's hand. "Perhaps we could find you some different clothes – I'm one of the seamstresses for Camelot." She said, Hera looked down and realised what Gwen meant, her clothes were decidedly shabby and clearly too small. Feeling quite embarrassed, she nodded, before a sudden thought struck her.

"But I cannot afford to pay you." She stuttered, but Gwen simply waved off her concern.

"That's not a problem, I didn't expect you to." With a final smile, they left the Throne Room together.

"I'm sorry that you lost your parents that way, it must have been terrible." Gwen uttered empathetically.

"Yes it was." Hera agreed.

"I lost my father not long ago; I know how hard it can be." Hera gave Gwen an understanding smile, feeling that any more words would be inadequate.

"But perhaps you could find another life this time in Camelot. A new start." Gwen suggested, not wanting Hera to be unhappy on her return to the city.

"Yes, a new start. I think I would like that." Hera murmured, feeling hope beginning to blossom in her stomach, like a fresh flower just starting to bloom. _A new start._

**Hey guys – sorry it has been SO long since I updated but there was homework that needed to be addressed (grrr…) Please read & review and tell me what you think. Do you think Hera will find a new life in Camelot? Will Uther discover her true parentage?**

**Thanks – Em xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~ Talk of Destinies~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin

Merlin could not sleep that night; his mind was whirring and swimming with so many different thoughts and confusions. Who was this strange girl? Why had Gaius so clearly lied about knowing her? And why, whenever she smiled or looked at him, did a sudden feeling of elation and apprehension take over him?

He knew he could not ask Gaius these questions, if he had refused any knowledge of Hera, he was hardly likely to help Merlin delve into her past; there was only one other option open to him: The Great Dragon. Merlin almost shuddered as he thought of the great golden beast that was imprisoned in the dark, dank cavern deep beneath the castle. The last time he had seen the dragon, he had sworn that it would be the last time. How could he possibly go and ask for his help now?

Another hour went by and at last Merlin's resolve evaporated; as silently as he could, he got out of bed and slipped on his jacket and then crept gingerly through Gaius' chambers and out of the door. However, he did not see the pair of eyes that observed his exit from the far dark corner of the room.

XXX

The passage through the castle was easy, he knew it almost by heart; his footsteps were silent as he dodged the patrol guards and at long last, found himself at the top of the steep steps that led to the Great Dragon's prison. Drawing a shuddering breathe, Merlin began to descend, with each step, his heart quickened and beads of cold sweat blossomed on his pale forehead.

When he reached the mouth of the cave, he could hear the unmistakable deep breaths of the creature; screwing up the last ounce of his courage, he stepped into the cold darkness. As he entered, he saw the golden giant perched on his jagged rock, surveying him with bright amber eyes, and Merlin could instantly see a hint of anger hidden deep within the orbs.

"I was to understand that I would never set eyes on you again." The deep voice rumbled from somewhere deep beneath the scaly chest. Merlin looked down, feeling his embarrassment once again take hold of him.

"There are too many questions that need answers, too many problems that I need help with. I cannot do it alone." The warlock finally admitted as he forced himself to keep eye contact with the huge beast.

"Are you sure you know where your loyalties lie?" The Great Dragon asked harshly and Merlin had to bite back the words that threatened to spill from his mouth as the memory of the Dragon's deception flew vividly past his mind.

"I know where they lie: here with Camelot and with Arthur." Merlin answered in a voice that sounded far braver than he felt. The Dragon considered him carefully, his ancient eyes all the while staring straight at the warlock, as if he was searching the very contents of his soul.

"If I am to help you – I ask for something in return." Merlin held back a scoff; of course, he should have known there would be a price. There always was. He waited expectantly for the creature to name its bargain.

"I want you to promise that one day….you will free me from this prison I have been enslaved in for so long." He rumbled, rattling the chains to make his point more evident. Merlin sighed, he knew that the dragon wanted to be free; he would have wanted the same if he had been chained to a rock for two long decades, but still a horrific idea plagued his thoughts.

"If I release you, what are you intentions?"

"That is none of your concern," He boomed in a voice full of such harshness that Merlin took an involuntary step backwards. "Will you promise what I ask of you?" He had no choice, he knew he needed the dragon to help him to fulfil his destiny and the dragon needed him in order to gain the freedom he so desperately desired.

"I promise, before God, I promise." He uttered, knowing that his promise may not be completely trusted.

"Then we have an agreement." The Dragon said, a new light burning in his bright eyes as he shifted his position the rock.

"What then, young warlock, did you come to ask of me?"

"A girl has arrived in Camelot, her name is Hera…Gaius said he doesn't know her, but I can tell that he is hiding something and there is something…something about her. Who is she?"

"This girl is not just an ordinary traveller. She has a great part to play in the future of Camelot and in your destiny." The Great Dragon said knowingly as he surveyed the young man before him, who was looking up at him with extreme perplexity written across his face.

"She has a part to play in my destiny? How?"

"That is as of yet, unclear. Her role will present itself in time." Merlin felt a slight twitch of irritation, everything always seemed to be so unclear and everything had to be found out in time; he just wished for once he could have an answer when he asked.

"But beware Merlin," the dragon continued in a tone that made Merlin's head snap up, instantly alert. "She has a great darkness in her past – a darkness that will, one day, come back to haunt her." The young warlock nodded, taking it all in. He could not help but feel he was going to return to Gaius' chambers more confused than when he had left them.

"Thanks." He said uncertainly, just as he turned to leave, the deep voice made him pull up short.

"Tonight you have made a promise Merlin; I expect you to someday fulfil it." He warned and Merlin nodded again before leaving the cave.

XXX

Merlin awoke the next morning feeling very tired indeed and more confused than ever. He had only just met this girl and yet she was to play a part in his destiny. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts, he quickly got dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Hera was already sat at the table, stirring her porridge but making no attempt to eat it; as Merlin seated himself opposite her, she looked up and her brow suddenly creased.

"You looked tired." She commented quietly. "You were late last night, I heard you come in." She whispered. Merlin's head jerked up and he fixed her with a suspicious look, had she been spying on him?

"I was out – that's all." He answered, a little more harshly than he had intended; he felt a sense of guilt as a hurt look flashed across Hera's face and she stood up suddenly, causing Gaius to glance a concerned look between them.

"You wanted those supplies Gaius." But she had left the room before Gaius had a chance to answer her. Once the door shut, his gaze fixed on Merlin.

"Was that necessary Merlin?" The young man looked up and felt his guilt double as he saw the slight shadow of disappointment on his mentor's wrinkled face.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that…it's just I went to the…the Great Dragon," Gaius face immediately blanched, but he let Merlin continue. "…he said that there was darkness in her past. I just don't know if we should trust so readily." He finished carefully, looking up at Gaius to hear his response. The old man's face was still startlingly white, but his eyes were thoughtful.

"You don't know what the Great Dragon meant by that, he could have meant that a great evil was done to her," Gaius spoke, thinking back to when he had forced her to flee the city. "Just don't judge her so harshly." He patted Merlin's hand before standing up and sorting out the various ingredients lying across his work bench.

"I'd better get off to work." With his mind now full of more thoughts, Merlin left Gaius to his work.

XXX

As the sun was rising high in the sky, Hera followed Gaius through the busy and noisy courtyard as she began her first day as his apprentice.

"Now we must deliver this to the Lady Morgana –" He began, but before he could finish, someone called his name. Turning, they saw an elderly woman hurrying towards them with a look of worry apparent on her weather – beaten face.

"Gaius, you must come, my husband has fallen ill with a fever." She said in a rush, glancing over her shoulder to where her house stood.

"My apprentice could see to him if you like, she is very efficient, I assure you." Gaius said sincerely, however the woman looked less than impressed as she gave Hera a cold look.

"Hera, could you give this to Lady Morgana, I will see her soon." He said with a sigh, handing her the small vial of clear liquid and pushing her lightly in the direction of the castle. Giving one final look at the physician, Hera hurried off in the direction of the city, clasping the vial firmly in her hand.

Once she had wound her way through the numerous serpentine corridors and flights of stairs, Hera found herself in front of a heavy wooden door and knocked three times.

"Enter." A soft voice permitted from within. Hera pushed open the door and was met by the quizzical look of a very beautiful woman with wavy raven – black hair and a flowing blue gown. "Yes?" Remembering her manners once again, Hera curtsied quickly.

"Gaius asked me to give you this, my lady. He was busy with a case of fever." She explained, Morgana nodded and took the vial from Hera's hands.

"Thank you." Hera curtsied again, before turning to leave the room.

"Wait, you are Hera aren't you?" Morgana asked, turning around, Hera nodded politely.

"Yes, my lady."

"Please, there is no need to be so formal." Morgan said with a kind smile. "I am sorry to hear about your parents – but you will be fine in Camelot. I take it you have met Gwen, my maidservant." Hera nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, she is making me some new clothes." Hera said, feeling the familiar embarrassment as Morgana took in Hera's rather dishevelled attire.

"Yes she is very kind like that. I don't know what I would do without her." Morgana said, although it was more to herself. Hera felt a sense of respect towards the young woman as she spoke so highly and kindly of her maid.

"I had best get back to my chores." Hera said, feeling that she should leave Morgana in peace.

"Thank you for the sleeping draft." Hera gave her a final smile and left the room; as she closed the door, she could not help but let a frown crease her forehead. It was most likely her imagination, but she could have sworn that she had felt a sense of power coming from Morgana; it was faint and slightly muddled, but still there. Clearing her head of such thoughts, Hera took off back in the direction of the town below, where Gaius was most likely waiting for her.

XXX

"You seem rather tired. I hope today was not too much for you." It was night time and Hera was seated at one of Gaius' work benches, drained from the day's activities.

"Not at all, I just had not realised there was so much involved in the care of townspeople." She admitted, giving Gaius' a small smile. When she had been on the run, she had only had to worry about healing herself or the odd village citizen that she passed. Gaius gave a chuckle and handed her a bowl of soup with a crust of dry bread.

There was the sudden sound of the door opening and Merlin entered looking decidedly mucky and exhausted and he carried with him the rich odour of hay and horse manure.

"Good day?" Gaius asked him with amusement clear in his voice; Merlin gave him a humourless smirk and quickly washed the remaining dirt of his face in a pale of water that stood near him.

"I think Arthur makes those stables dirtier just for me." He said with a shake of his head as he sat down and gratefully took the bowl that Gaius offered him. As he put the bowl in front of him, Hera could not help but notice that he was deliberately avoiding her gaze. But before she had a chance to utter her apologies, Merlin spoke up.

"Hera, I'm sorry about this morning…" He trailed off, knowing he had no real explanation for his behaviour, but as he looked up, he was relieved to see that she was smiling. The same smile that had made his stomach flutter earlier that morning.

"Forget it, I have." With that, the tension that had hung in the air since that morning dissolved and the three of them fell into easy, contented conversation.

**Hey guys – what did you think? The next chapter will start getting into Season 2 – I just thought that we should see how Hera is settling into Camelot. Please read & review – Thanks Em xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

~ Friend or Foe? ~

(S02E01 – The Curse of Cornelius Sigan)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin

_Pick. Pick. Pick._

Hera gave a muffled groan and rolled over and attempted to blot out the sound with her thin blankets, but to avail.

_Pick. Pick. Pick._

"Do they have to do that?" She asked irritably, throwing the blankets off herself and staring over at Gaius, who looked just as exhausted as she did. He simply gave her a half – hearted shrug and continued looking through his leaves of parchment, long having given up trying to sleep.

It had been just over ten days since Hera had arrived in Camelot and Gaius was happy to see she had settled in well; she was well – liked by the kitchen and court staff alike and many of Gaius' regular patients had commented on her efficiency. However, Gaius had seen the sad, misty look that had come over her eyes as she gazed down at the courtyard and he knew, as much as Hera might do to hide it, that there would always been a certain amount of pain connected with Camelot in her mind.

Hera leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, ready to try, for the fifth time, to go to sleep. Once again, she was interrupted as the door to Gaius' chambers burst open and a surly man covered in sweat, dust and mud appeared in the doorway, a very worried expression creasing his face.

"Gaius – we need you. One of my men has…we just need you to come." Gaius nodded and quickly gathered a selection of vials and herbs together before loading them into his medicine pouch. Hera, at last feeling awake, untangled herself from her covers and rushed after the physician.

Soon Hera found herself deep beneath the city as she and Gaius walked through the jagged tunnel that led to a dimly lit chamber, where a small group of men were stood together, all with worried expressions fixed firmly on their grimy faces. The surly man pointed a finger towards a great dark hole in the centre of wall, but said nothing, as if his voice had run dry. Steeling herself for what might be on the other side of the wall; Hera followed Gaius and stepped over the rubble.

"Merlin!" Gaius uttered, completely shocked. Merlin was stood, a flaming torch in his hand, staring utterly transfixed at the body of a man crumpled on the floor.

"Arthur told me to come down here, to tell them to stop – and I just found him – like this." The young man croaked, his eyes slightly glazed. As Hera knelt down to the body, she realised just why Merlin looked so traumatized; the man's face had been drained of all colour and there was a horrific pattern of purple veins across his face.

"He's been hit by a very powerful, magical poison." Hera said, and seeing the arrow imbedded in his side, she pulled it free. But once released from its victim, it merely dissolved into ashes, which trickled through her fingers. Straightening up again, she wiped her hands on her dress and then caught the astonished faces of the two men.

"I've seen it before." She explained; Gaius shook his head quickly, trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Hera, would you please try and talk to the men – see if you can understand what happened." Hera nodded and left the room; once he was sure that she had left, Merlin leant towards Gaius, lowering his voice.

"How could she have known it was magical?" He asked suspiciously; Gaius gave a shrug, keeping his eyes adverted.

"I suppose she has seen many things." He commented matter – of – factly, he hated lying to the boy, but it was not his place to divulge such things. Hera would tell him in her own time. Suddenly something caught his eye, in the centre of the chamber stood a tomb and on the surface of it, Gaius saw a bright blue jewel that seemed to glow in the shadows. Feeling his curiosity grow further, Gaius took a step towards it, but as he did so, he felt the stone slab beneath his lower suddenly and a whooshing sound brought his gaze to a flying arrow, heading for him. Before he had a chance to react a small platter flew out in front of him, deflecting the arrow; it hovered there a moment before falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Thank you Merlin." Gaius muttered faintly. The young warlock nodded mutely, he knew that this place was dangerous and that it's discovery could only mean one thing for Camelot – trouble.

XXX

Once Hera had spoken to the workers, although their information had not been exactly helpful, she found that Gaius and Merlin had removed the body of the dead man; leaving Hera to collect her pouch and hurry back to Gaius' chambers, where she found the physician and Merlin seated at the rickety table.

"Did you find out anything of interest from the workers?" Gaius asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing. Just…" She trailed off, knowing that her thoughts would be deemed mediocre and childish. The physician cocked his head slightly, his brow furrowed.

"'Just' what?" Hera paused for a moment, giving a sigh; she seated herself next to Merlin, who was also looking at her curiously.

"When I was talking to the man who led us to the chamber, he kept looking towards the tomb, as if he was impatient to see it again." She explained, she had seen the stone that had been set into the heart of the stone tomb, she too had been entranced by its glow, but the way the man had stared at the stone had unsettled her greatly.

"Well there was certainly enough in there worth stealing," Merlin commented. "But they'd have a hard job now; the King has ordered the place to be kept under constant guard." Hera stared on silently, there had been something about that chamber that had made unpleasant shivers rattle up and down her spine and made her hairs stand on end. But her thoughts were broken by Gaius' voice.

"You too should get some rest while you can, it'll be dawn soon." Their mentor got heavily to his feet and shuffled back to his small bed. Merlin and Hera gave each other a small smile before going to their own beds. But none of them were able to again anymore sleep, their minds all too full of unanswered questions and frightening images.

XXX

The sun was beaming down on the bustling courtyard as servants and knights went to and fro about their business. Hera was performing her daily rounds, a chore that had become her regular duty, whilst Gaius tended to the more urgent cases; it was just as Hera was delivery her last remedy, that the sudden clatter of horse hooves on cobblestones caused her to spin round. She saw Prince Arthur slip from his horse, which was now cantering through the courtyard, whilst Merlin tried to help his master up.

"What on earth happened there?" The Prince demanded angrily as he got to his feet, brushing himself off and glaring at his manservant, who gripped his hair nervously.

"I don't know – I did that girth up myself." He stuttered, Arthur gave him a very cynical expression in return.

"Are you alright sire?" Hera asked, approaching them, making them both look round. Merlin felt his cheeks begin to burn wildly – why did he have to make a fool of himself in front of her?

"Yes thank you, Hera, it just appears that I have a servant that cannot manage to tighten up a girth correctly." Arthur answered, jabbing a thumb irritably at Merlin, whose face was very red indeed.

"Shall I tighten that girth up for you, sire?" A voice suddenly interrupted, spinning round, Hera's gaze fell on a man leading Arthur horse. The stranger was thin; he had rather dishevelled mousy brown hair and a small beard and quite tattered clothing.

"Thank you." Arthur said gratefully as he took the reins from the man.

"An honour to serve the Prince of Camelot." The stranger said dutifully as he brushed the remaining dust from Arthur's clothes.

"You hear that Merlin? _An honour._" Merlin rolled his eyes once Arthur had turned his back, making Hera smirk slightly.

"I'm sorry, your name is?" Arthur asked, turning his attention back to the stranger.

"Cedric, sire." He gave a small bow.

"Well Cedric, you have met my manservant Merlin, and this is Hera." Arthur introduced. Cedric turned his gaze towards Hera, then taking her hand, he kissed it.

"Lovely to meet you, my lady." He said, causing an uneasy laugh to erupt from Hera's throat, unaccustomed to such flattery.

"I am no lady. I have to go, excuse me sire." Giving Arthur a curtsey and Merlin an encouraging look, Hera hurried towards the lower town, a sudden scarlet blush drifting from her neck to her cheeks. What on earth was wrong with her?

XXX

Hera was just clearing the last of Gaius' poultices and herbs when the door opened and a very down – trodden looking Merlin trudged through and Hera instantly noticed a great brown smudge covering one side of his face. Without saying a word to her, he walked up the small flight of steps to his room and the door closed with a half – hearted slam. Hera closed her eyes, she could only imagine what had happened, but the least she could do was try and comfort him. Pouring a small bowl of water from the jug by the window, she picked up a small rag and walked up to his door and knocked politely; when there was no answer, she tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. Merlin was seated on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall, only when she sat down next to him did he finally turned to her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked softly, dampening the rag and wiping off the smudge, which on closer inspection, Hera could see was horse dung.

"I try to be a good manservant to Arthur and he still thinks I'm an idiot." Hera was taken aback by his hollow tone; the life seemed to have been drained from him.

"You are a wonderful servant Merlin – if I could choose, I'd have you…" She said, then her eyes widened and she back tracked at once. "I'd have you as my servant I mean." She stuttered, Merlin gave a light chuckle.

"He doesn't think you're an idiot, I can tell he cares about you…he just has…an odd way of showing it." She continued, scraping the last of the dung from his face.

"Thanks, Hera, really." He mumbled, feeling slightly better than he had when he had walked through the door. Hera nodded and giving Merlin's arm a supportive squeeze, she stood up and left the room.

Once he had heard her footsteps recede down the stairs, he put his face in his hands. The jealousy he had felt when Cedric had kissed Hera's hand made him feel terribly embarrassed. He barely knew the girl, and the Dragon had warned him of her darkness, yet there was still something about her, some sort of raw energy that drew him towards her, that made him want to know more – but he never would, he knew that.

XXX

Hera's footsteps echoed around the empty halls of the castle; it was nightfall and she was delivering a final sleeping draught to Morgana, Gaius had said she was suffering terribly from nightmares, but despite the number of sleeping draughts that Gaius had given her, the nightmares did not seem to have lessened.

Just as she was turning a corner, Hera walked straight into someone causing her to stumble backwards a few steps.

"I'm sorry, I – Cedric!" Hera was surprised to see the man so soon and at such a late hour. Cedric smiled back at her and waved off her apology.

"No problem," He said, and then a flash of recognition flitted across his eyes. "Hera it is nice to see you again." Hera smiled, she went to make her way again to Morgana's chambers, but Cedric's voice made her halt.

"You work with the Court Physician, don't you?" Hera nodded, feeling anxious to get the remedy to Morgana before the hour became any later.

"I heard there was quite an incident beneath the castle a few days ago." He continued, this made Hera turned to him fully, her attention now fixed.

"Yes, it appears we found an underground tomb."

"I heard there were riches there as well, and one that was bright blue." Hera's eyes narrowed slightly, how could he have known all of that?

"Where have you heard this from?" She asked sceptically, Cedric shrugged.

"Gossip from the tavern – that must have been some sight." Hera found herself nodding.

"But you would be lucky to see it now; the King has it under constant guard." She blurted out, feeling rather idiotic. Cedric smiled and nodded, taking a step towards her, his eyes never leaving her face, something she found both flattering and unsettling.

"You would know how to get the keys for the lock though." Cedric said, his voice lowering a little.

"I don't –" Hera began to protest, but Cedric's voice, now as low and as soft as a snake's hiss, cut her off.

"You could help me Hera. Such beauty as yours should not be kept inside the walls of Camelot, you should not be delivering draughts and potions. You should be out in the world." He whispered, stepping ever closer. "I can help you – I will give you half of the spoils, you can start a new life. You do not belong here." Hera wanted to protest, to tell him he was wrong; but as his words sank in, she began to realise just how much truth they held. She did not belong here, she had not wished to return since that fateful day that she had left – perhaps this was her way out, her way to make the life she had always wanted. Before she truly knew what she was doing, Hera found herself nodding whole –heartedly.

"I will help you." Cedric smiled and took her hand in his.

"Meet me tomorrow by the courtyard at nightfall, bring the keys." With that, he stroke off, but as he turned away, Hera did not see the smirk that replaced his smile or the malevolent glint that began to sparkle in his eyes.

XXX

The next day passed all too slowly for Hera, as the day wore on, a seed of doubt seemed to grow ever more prominent in her mind; perhaps she shouldn't do it, perhaps she should just tell Cedric 'no'. But every time these thoughts crept into her mind, a small voice said '_but you don't belong here, you could find a life for yourself.' _Steeling herself, Hera pushed the doubtful thoughts from her mind. She had promised.

As the sun slipped beneath the horizon and dusk began to settle, Hera was just about to pack away her supplies when the door opened and Gaius walked in, his expression sombre.

"Hera, Arthur wishes you to give him his dinner tonight." The physician said wearily, sitting down on one of the work stools. Hera's brow furrowed intensely, why on earth did Arthur need her to do it?

"What about Merlin?" Gaius' face suddenly became a shade grimmer.

"He's in his room; apparently he fell asleep whilst mucking out the stables and the horses escaped. Arthur has suspended his duties for now." Gaius explained quietly, not wanting to upset Merlin further if he overheard them. Hera felt her heart go out to the young man, she knew that Merlin like his work and that he did it well, whatever problems may have arisen, she was sure Merlin had to done them on purpose. Nodding silently, Hera threw on her shawl and hurried off to Arthur's chambers.

Once the Prince had been adequately fed, and she was clearing away the dishes, the Prince's voice interrupted her from behind his changing screen.

"Thank you, Hera, I am sorry to have to ask you, but….well I suppose you know what happened."

"Yes, sire, Gaius did tell me." Hera heard an agitated sigh as Arthur emerged in his night clothes and Hera saw him take the bunch of keys from his belt and place it securely in one of the heavy drawers of the armoire.

"I just don't understand what got into him." Arthur continued, pulling back the thick covers of his bed and climbing beneath them. Hera stopped clearing for a moment and raised her eyes to the Prince.

"I know he takes his job seriously and with great pride, even if he does have a peculiar way of showing it," Arthur laughed slightly, "He was probably just trying to prove his loyalty to you." Hera finished, stacking the last dish and giving the Prince a small smile. "Shall I blow out the candles sire?" Arthur gave a grateful nod and lay down, turning slightly away from her. Making sure that he was far enough turned away, Hera silently slid the drawer open and as carefully as she could, she pulled the keys out, sliding the drawer back again. Clasping them firmly in her hand, Hera picked up the empty dishes and had made it to the door before Arthur's voice stopped her.

"Thank you Hera, you are a good friend." At these words, her heart rate and guilt doubled painfully, but she knew it far too late to turn back now.

"I am not so sure about that." With that, she exited the room and hurried down the halls and staircases, her heart beating like a hammer against fabric and her mind spinning like a whirl wind. Once out in the courtyard, she breathed a deep breath of evening air.

"Did you bring them?" The voice said in her ear, jumping slightly, Hera span on the spot and came face to face with Cedric. She nodded quickly, and keeping her eyes the passing guards and peasants, she handed over the bunch of keys, her expression slightly pained.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Cedric questioned, a slight edge of disbelief in his voice; Hera shook her head, her throat feeling too tight to speak. Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder and brought his gaze to her level.

"This will all be worth it when you are out of the city and on your way to a whole new future." Hera nodded again, trying to force herself to believe that she was not doing a bad thing; that it was right. "I'll meet you back here once curfew begins." He told her and next moment, he was hurrying past her. Finally becoming aware again of the pile of dishes in her arms, Hera turned and made her way to the kitchens; once there, she leaned against a hard stone of the wall and took a deep, shuddering breathe. They had trusted her, they had all trusted her and she had betrayed them. _They _had been right all along, she could never be trusted.

XXX

When Hera finally left the square it was long past curfew and the dark shadows of the turrets and towers had lengthened considerably. She had waited for Cedric, but he had never re – appeared, she had realised then, that it had all been a lie, she had been fooled by yet another and she hated herself for it.

It was as Hera was making her way back to Gaius' chambers, that she saw her mentor accompanied by Merlin and Arthur striding along the corridor towards her.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, trying to calm her erratic heart.

"There has been a beak in at the tomb." Arthur answered shortly as he carried on walking and Hera fell into step with Gaius and Merlin, feeling shivers rack her body that had nothing to do with the chill of the night air.

As the approached the tomb, Hera clearly saw that Cedric had used the key, the door was not at all damaged, but another thing that caught her attention, was that nothing seemed to have been taken. But it was as they approached the stone tomb itself, that Hera's blood ran cold, like ice through her veins. In the centre of the tomb, where the bright blue jewel had been set, there was just an empty hole.

"Sound the warning bell." Arthur ordered as he strode from the tomb, anxiety clear on his regal face.

"Look," Gaius spoke up suddenly, he held up a clear heart shaped crystal, horror etched into every line of his wizened face. "Whoever it was, they got a rather nasty surprise." He said humourlessly, inspecting the now empty jewel more closely.

"I don't understand how they managed to get in – the door, it's not even damaged." Merlin said, gesturing towards the open door, a frown on his face.

"Hera, what is it?" Gaius asked restlessly, catching sight of the young woman's face, she looked as if she was in some sort of pain.

Hera felt tears of guilt and anger brim in her eyes and she looked down, utterly ashamed.

"Gaius, I did a terrible thing," She began, her voice cracking with each word she spoke. "I gave Cedric the key to get in here." Both men's eyes widened with horror, then Merlin stepped forward, his voice full of submerged fury.

"How could you do that?" Hera shook her head.

"He made me believe that it would be worthwhile. I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry." She said in a broken, hushed voice as a tear escaped her eye and trickled down her pale cheek. Merlin simply shook his head in disbelief and pushed past her. She wanted to call after him, but she knew it was futile. Turning back to Gaius, she saw the old man open his mouth to say something, but she cut across him.

"Please don't Gaius, I know what I have caused. I'm never anything but trouble." With that she walked out of the cavern and out of sight, leaving Merlin feeling stricken, as if he was watching a tower collapsing before his eyes.

XXX

The day past by with an uneasy atmosphere – all attempts to find Cedric were proved fruitless, it appeared he had fled the city. Merlin did not utter one single word to Hera as they poured over books in Gaius' chambers, trying to find a way to force the curse from Cedric, if and when he returned to Camelot.

"This is useless!" Merlin huffed, throwing the book he had been reading down onto the table with a _bang_, which caused a large cloud of dust to fly up into the air. "We don't even know if Cedric is going to return to the city – he may have got what he wanted." Merlin shot a dark look at Hera, who kept her eyes down, trying to focus on the words in front of her, but she had stopped trying to read a long time ago.

Suddenly the silence of the chambers was broken by the harsh clanging of the warning bell; Hera felt her heart sink horribly again. Next moment, a rough – looking guard threw open the chamber door.

"Gaius – a monster is attacking the lower town, we need you to attend to the wounded." He announced in a rush.

"Tell the guards to bring the wounded into the hall, I'll treat them there." Gaius instructed, the guard gave a single nod them hurried away.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself." Merlin said harshly as he stood up; Hera stood up too, her eyes narrowed.

"You think I am enjoying this? You think I wanted this to happen?" He demanded furiously, her anger making her appear far bigger.

"You gave him the key didn't you?" Hera was about to retort, when Gaius' annoyed shout stopped her.

"Stop it! People's lives are in danger! Come with me, we will try and heal the wounded." With that, the physician took off towards the hall, Hera and Merlin close behind.

As they entered the hall, it was clear that things were far worse than any of them could have predicted. Numberless wounded were lying on the cold stone slabs, cradling their injuries. Opening her leather pouch, Hera set about trying to help as many as she could, all the while the sound of the creature's roars and the rumble of stone resounded in her ears.

"There are more of the creatures in the square, Father. We have already lost the lower town." Arthur told Uther as they walked among the injured civilians, trying to block out the sound of their pained groans.

"How many dead?" The King asked worriedly.

"Countless, we need to expel these creatures now." Arthur drew his sword and beckoning a handful of men, he went out into the square.

As he finished bandaging up a woman's arm, Merlin rushed over to Gaius.

"Gaius I have to help Arthur," The young warlock said, keeping his voice low.

"Sigan will destroy you, his power is far greater than yours," Gaius explained, then seeing Merlin crest – fallen expression, he added in an even lower tone. "There is one who could help us – The Great Dragon." Merlin gave a sharp intake of breath.

"You knew I used to visit him then?" Gaius nodded.

"Of course I knew – you are both beings of the Old Religion." Merlin nodded thoughtfully, then making his mind up, he raised his eyes to his mentor's again.

"Fine, but keep an eye of her." He nodded towards Hera, who was pressing a damp cloth to a man's bleeding head.

"Be careful." Giving Gaius a final encouraging nod, Merlin took off.

XXX

"Please I need your help – Camelot is going to fall!" Merlin shouted up at the giant golden dragon, which was regarding him with wise amber eyes.

"I will help you, but you must not turn your back on Hera so easily." The Dragon warned; he had seen visions of what the two of them were destined to accomplish together and he was not willing to let that slip away.

"You warned me of the darkness in her and all she has been is trouble!" Merlin called back, feeling a wave of anger wash over him again as he thought of Hera's betrayal.

"You must promise or I cannot help you." Another rumble sounded from above, Merlin looked up feeling his hope evaporating with each second that passed.

"Fine, I promise!" The Dragon repositioned himself on the rock, pulling himself up.

"Open your mind, let the power flow into you like a river." Taking a deep breath, the Dragon gave a great sigh. But it was more than just hot air that hit Merlin, he felt a great power that made him stagger backwards. "Use the knowledge I have bestowed on you wisely." Merlin merely nodded, lost for words, turning, he forced himself to hurry back to the hall.

XXX

"This will hurt a little," Hera warned as he pressed the poultice to the young boy's burned arm, he gave a small cry of pain, but silenced after a moment. Giving the boy a kindly smile, she carefully bandaged up the burn.

The sudden noise of the door opening and closing caught her attention as she saw the knights who had accompanied Arthur into the square pushed the door shut and barricade it firmly; but Hera saw to her utmost horror that Arthur was not with them.

"Where is Arthur? You cannot leave him out there he will be torn to shreds!" The King cried trying to make for the door, but he was stopped by the knights, who barred his way.

"If you open that door – we will all perish!" The King gave a shout of defeat as the knights forced him away from the door. Clenching her teeth, Hera drew a sword from one of the injured knight's belts and silently left the hall. She was going to make this right.

XXX

From a place on the balcony above the hall, Merlin saw Hera draw the sword and leave the room unnoticed. Turning, he ran towards the square. He had to save Arthur, it was now or never.

XXX

As Hera entered the darkness of the square, she felt her breath taken away as her eyes took in the destruction around her. Numerous bodies were lying across the cobblestones and several fires were burning across the square. A sudden deafening screech made Hera look up and too her shock, she saw two of the winged creature flying towards her, their jaws bared menacingly.

Drawing her concentration, Hera felt the burst of pure power crackle through her blood like wildfire and a sudden violent wind blew up, throwing the two beasts into the far walls where their shattered, throwing rubble across the square. Hera gasped, she had tried to refrain from using her powers whilst she was on the run, she had found it safer that way, the sudden explosion of energy in her veins made her feel exhilarated and exhausted.

Just as she began to feel relief flow through her, a sudden, slow clapping erupted from the shadows.

"Well, well, well – I knew there was something _special _about you, but I would never have guess quite how special." From the darkness stepped the figure of Cedric, but he did not look as Hera remembered him. His mousy brown hair had turned jet black and had becoming sleeker and his thin frame was draped in a midnight black cloak of raven feathers. Hera remained silent, not quite believing she had helped the man before her.

"Join me, Hera, I can help you become something, someone to make your parents proud." Hera shook her head, she had always wanted to make her parents proud, but not like this.

"I will _never _help you!" She spat venomously. Cedric chuckled, a deep, dark chuckle that echoed around the walls, making seem as if there was several of him; all laughing at her.

"But don't you see, you already did help me. You freed me, you silly child." Hera shook her head, she knew this stupidity would haunt her forever. Still she would not bow to his will.

"You will help me, child, whether you want to or not!" A sinister whispering then filled her ears and to her dismay, she saw two black, smoky hands drift towards her. Once again, she drew the energy up from deep inside her, feeling the power radiate from her fingertips and an invisible shield was thrown up between them, making the smoke hiss and retract like an angry serpent. But as the hands disappeared, Hera felt the last of her energy seep from her, her knees buckled and she knew no more.

XXX

Hera awoke to the sounds of calm voices and the dazzling light of day caused her to flinch as she attempted to open her eyes.

"Welcome back, stranger." A voice chortled; shading her eyes from the bright light, Hera saw Gaius step towards her and take a seat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been kicked by a horse," She muttered, then the images of her confrontation with Cedric made her sit bolt upright. "Sigan, is he…?" To her relief, Gaius was smiling.

"He is back in his tomb, where he belongs. The King has had it sealed up again; he will not trouble us any further." Hera gave a small smile, it would be alright now.

"I will pack my things tonight." She said, feeling sorrow that she would have to leave yet another home. Gaius' brow creased, apparently not understanding her. "You cannot want me to remain here after what I did."

"Don't be silly, my girl, we all make mistakes, granted some bigger than others. But mistakes are how we learn and grow. Merlin understands that now too." _Merlin. _She had to see him, talk to him.

"I have to go to Merlin," Gaius went to interrupt. "Please Gaius, I need to apologise to him – properly." Carefully, she got out of bed and once she had found her balance again, she left the chambers.

She found Merlin mucking out the royal stables, trying to push down the butterflies, which had taken flight in the pit of her stomach, she knocked politely on the wood of the stable door. Merlin straightened up and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Hera.

"I was going to come and see if you were awake when I finished my work." Merlin explained uneasily, as he picked at the broom in his hands, trying to look anywhere but at Hera.

"Merlin, I came here to apologise. What I did was…well it was unforgivable, you and Gaius have been so kind to me and that is how I repay you. If you never want to talk to me again then I understand, I wouldn't blame you at all…" But she had to stop because Merlin had stepped towards her and was staring at her with such a warm and innocent expression, that Hera felt her voice trickle away like molten lead.

"Hera, I was too harsh, I see that now. I don't want you to leave and I certainly don't want to never talk to you again. Look….can we just put this behind us, move forward?" he asked, feeling his cheeks growing hot again.

"Friends?"

"Friends." They laughed as they shook hands, then with her free hand, Hera reached up and wiped a smudge of dirt of his cheek. "You should go, get some rest." Hera nodded and throwing him one last smile, disappeared from view.

As he resumed his chore, Merlin could not help but smiling, he had seen the flash of gold in her eyes just before she had fallen unconscious in the square. He knew that she was special, but that was for her to tell him. In her own time.

**Hey guys – WOW! What a long chapter! Really enjoyed writing this, I think I am going to try and do this and write each episode as a single chapter! Please read and review – I love hearing what you think. Thanks and have a magical weekend – Em xx**


End file.
